elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Elysium Forums
The official Elysium RP Forums can be accessed here: http://www.forum.elysiumrp.net/ Before you can view or reply to any forum threads you must first register an account and login to the forums. To register an account, go to: http://www.forum.elysiumrp.net/index.php?action=register, and follow the prompts. Once in the forums, users can create and respond to threads relating to most aspects of Elysium. This also provides a suitable location for storing large documents of writing, such as information regarding a role-play character or town. Using the Forums All users have access to reply to any existing forum thread, aswell as access to create threads in every forum section. To Create a new thread: #Open the relevant Forum Section. #Click "New Topic" #Fill in a Subject line and body information #Optional: Choose a thread icon using the drop down for 'Message icon:' #Click "Post" when your thread is ready to publish on the forums. To Create a new poll: #Open the relevant Forum Section. #Click "New Poll" #Fill in the Poll Question #Provide at least 2 options for users to select #Optional: allow users to make multiple selections, view the results, or have a poll closure date. #Fill in a Subject line and body information #Optional: Choose a thread icon using the drop down for 'Message icon:' #Click "Post" when your thread is ready to publish on the forums. To Add an Image to your Post: #Make sure your image is uploaded somewhere online with a direct URL link. #Open the editing menu of your new/existing post. #Copy and paste the image's URL into the body of your post. #Highlight the URL in the body of your post and then click "Insert Image". The required formatting code will automatically be added to the URL for you. #Click "Post/Save" when your post is ready to publish on the forums. To Edit an existing Post: #Open the thread/post which you wish to edit #Click the "Modify" button in the top right of your post. #Edit the content of your post #Click "Save" when your amended post is ready to publish on the forums. #Your amended post will automatically display the date of when it was last edited. To Add Formatting to your Post: #Open the editing menu of your new/existing post #Select the section of text you would like to adjust #Click on the related formatting button you wish to apply to the selected text. The relevant formatting code will automatically be added to the body text for you. #Optional: Click "Preview" to see how the text will be displayed before publishing your post #Click "Post/Save" when your post is ready to publish on the forums. Forum Profiles To View your Own Profile: #In the dark banner at top of page, click on "Profile" > "Summary" #The information shown about you here, is publicly viewable by all forum users. To Edit your forum signature: #Navigate in the dark banner at top of page: "Profile" > "Forum Profile" #Edit the signature field. URL's will automatically become clickable links. #Click "Change Profile" when you have finished making changes. Controversy * Comic Sans is a font. (And life.) Category:Features Category:Elysium forums